five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Locked Within
(Note from League Fighters: I have removed the Orange Springbonnie because you have stole it from me...) Plot The year is 1999, Fazbear Entertainment closed down all of their venues and filed for bankruptcy. But, a young entrepreneur, named Andrew Higgins, decides to buy one of the venues in hopes of starting off his life after quitting his previous job, a security guard, well. About 2 months later, the Venue opens under the name Freddy's Party-Time Pizzeria. He uses the old animatronics that were there and revamps them into a Party-Time theme. In the first few weeks after the grand opening of this new establishment, business is booming. Weeks are booked for parties, money in rolling in quickly, everything seems to be going great for Andrew. But, on October 13, 1999, a special party is booked for Andrew's son, Stephan. Stephan invites a few of his friends to come to his party. Everything goes as usual during Stephan's party. Pizza, cake, singing and dancing, all the usual things. But, Stephan decides to feed one of the animatronics a peace of his ice cream cake. He scrapes the big slice of cake right into one of the animatronics, Party-Time Freddy's, mouth. Party-Time Freddy begins to malfunction and falls over face first right onto Stephan. PTF's mouth is now wrapped around Stephan's head. Andrew panics as he goes to pull PTF away from Stephan, and other employees come to the rescue as well. But, PTF then clamps down on the next of Stephan, which causes him to scream while choking. Andrew and other employees quickly open up PTF's mouth and pulls him off of Stephan. Stephan's neck is bruised up and bleeding a bit. Stephan begins to cry loudly as Andrew rushes him to the hospital. The doctors tell Andrew to leave Stephan at the hospital to recover. Andrew agrees and leaves Stephan in the doctor's room. When Andrew returns to the pizzeria, all the lights are off, and nobody appears to be inside. Andrew assumes his wife and his son's friends had all gone home after the incident. Andrew then notices the door was left unlocked, even though the security guards should be inside. He goes inside and tried to turn on the light, but the lights blow out. Then, he sees a security guard's flashlight is on the ground. He picks it up, turns it on and sees that PTF is sitting at the table where Stephan was, staring at him with cake drooling out of his mouth. Andrew panics as he tries to rush out, but is locked inside. The doors must've locked when he close them, but how? He tries to call for help, but his phone is dead. He then decides to hide in his office behind his desk. He tries to lock the door behind him but the door is broken and he leaves the door opened a little bit. This is where the game begins. How to Play You sit in the chair behind your desk. The desk has crumpled up papers, a few soda cups, and the classic desk fan. You have a flashlight with infinitie power, and you have a tablet to check the cameras with. When an animatronic is outside your door, you will see a silhouette of whichever one it is. You must run up to the door and hold it shut when you see the silhouette of the animatronic become darker and clearer, this means they are getting closer to the door. But, if an animatronic is in the vent above you, you must stun them by shining your flashlight at them repeatedly until hey go away, or they will attack you. If an animatronic's head is peeking out from he doorway, you must also stun them with your flashlight until they go away, or they will also attack you. As usual, to advance to the next night, you must survive from 12AM to 6PM, because that is when the animatronics are active. Andrew can then take a rest for those other hours. Animatronics DJ Jammin' Bonnie * The simplest of the Animatronics. Starts on the stage in the Party Hall, can move to the Party Hall, Parts & Service, the Entrance and the Restrooms. He can attack from both the door and the vent. Chef Chica * The fastest of the Animatronics, but not as erratic. Starts on the stage in the Party Hall, can move to the Party Hall, the Party-Time Playhouse and the Kitchen. She attacks from both the door and the vent. Prize Boy * The slowest but most annoying of the Animatronics. Starts in the Prize Corner, and moves directly to your office. Only attacks through the vents. Just like Balloon Boy, once he gets into your office, he keeps the door wide open and laughs repeatedly. You can survive this since your light still works, but it's much harder since his laughing attracts all the Animatronics. He goes away after 2 in-game hours have passed by. Surprise Party Foxy * Works just like regular old Foxy. Starts in the Party-Time Playhouse, and runs straight through either the vent or the door. The way to prevent this is to keep looking at him on the cameras. Once he starts running, it's GAME OVER! * Party-Time Freddy Works similar to the original old Freddy. Starts on the stage in the Party Hall, can move to the Party Hall, the Arcade, the Prize Corner, and the Restrooms. You must listen closely for whenever he laughs, because that means he has moved. He can only attack from the door. Nights Night 6 Just like in previous FNaF games, Night 6 is a harder mode of Night 5. Beating Night 6 awards you a 2nd star. Extras The Extras in this game feature the following: * Animatronics ** Party-Time Freddy ** Surprise Party Foxy ** DJ Jammin' Bonnie ** Chef Chica ** Prize Boy * Jumpscares * Making of the Animatronics ** Making Freddy ** Making Foxy ** Making Bonnie ** Making Chica ** Making Boy * Blueprints ** Map ** In-game Screenshots ** Concept Art * Cheats ** Fast Nights ** Multi-view ** Radar * Custom Night ** Works exactly the same as the other FNaF games' custom nights, with all animatronics being able to be level 0-20. Completing FULL HOUSE (aka all 20 mode) will award you with the 3rd star and final star. * Cutscenes ** Intro ** Ending ** Credits * Audio Player ** Calls *** Night 1 *** Night 2 *** Night 3 *** Night 4 *** Night 5 ** Sound Effects *** Jumpscare Sound *** Phone Ringing *** Camera *** (etc.) ** Music *** Intro *** Ending *** Credits *** (etc.) Epilogue After night 5, Andrew then begins to go back to sleep like normal. Suddenly, PTF is right there at the door, speaking to him (In gibberish, of course). This terrifies him because PTF is never on after 6AM. Suddenly, he bursts into the office and begins to attack Andrew. He backs up Andrew into the corner where the player is given the decision. Either grab PTF by the bowtie, or grab him by the lower jaw. Grabbing him by the bowtie rips open his chest plate and causes Andrew to violently rip and tear PTF's insides, where the keys to the building are found. Andrew rushes to the door and escapes, fading to black and rolling the credits, but not before showing PTF's eyes light back up, indicating that he's not dead yet. Grabbing him by the lower jaw causes Andrew to get his hand caught in his mouth and PTF chomping down on his hand and severing it. Andrew then screams as he falls to the floor. The screen then fades to black as a picture of Andrew of him lying on the ground with PTF dragging him into Parts & Service fades in along with the text of GAME OVER. Choosing the bowtie turns out to be the bad ending. To get the good ending, you have to grab (click on) the phone, which is an invisible option. Doing so will make Andrew grab the phone and tie up PTF with the phone cords. He then pours soda on the wire and makes PTF short out. Andrew then drags PTF to Parts & Service where he scoops PTF out and finds the keys, where he promptly unlocks the door and returns home to his wife. He hugs and kisses her as they then go to the hospital to check up on their son. When they arrive, they see their son there, lying in his bed with a piece of leftover cake from the pizzeria. The screen then fades out to show THE END, with the subtitle of GOOD ENDING, and below that, a picture of PTF's severed arm on the ground, still holding his mic. Gallery IMG 0312.jpg|FNaF:LW Map IMG 0333.png|What Surprise Party Foxy would look like (Created by Scott Cawthon) IMG_0334.JPG|What Party-Time Freddy would look like (Created by Scott Cawthon) IMG_0335.PNG|What Prize Boy would look like (Created by TheHooplersMan) IMG_0336.PNG|What Chef Chica would look like (Created by LilytheRenderer) IMG_0337.PNG|What DJ Jammin' Bonnie would look like (Created by HeroGollum) Category:Games